


Sunflowers for Your Friday Morning

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk secretly leaves a sunflower drawing on Hyunwoo’s desk every Friday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers for Your Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There are various meanings of sunflowers that I found, so I chose the one that would suit this story the most. If you know other meanings of sunflowers, please tell me on the comment box! :D
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

Every Friday morning, Minhyuk would wake up earlier and make sure that he was the first one who arrived at college. He’d been doing it for nearly two months with a solid reason: Son Hyunwoo.

He took an interest in his senior—a second year philosophy student, the hottest guy he’d ever seen—during a pool party a few months ago. The name was Son Hyunwoo, a year older than him—he should thank Hoseok, his roommate, for introducing him to Hyunwoo because apparently the tan, tall guy was Hoseok’s senior in the swimming club.

His interest grew into something else as the time was ticking. There was the time when Minhyuk would go to the canteen on Hyunwoo’s department, taking a seat at the corner table, so he could see Hyunwoo coming with his friends, having lunch together.

There was time when Minhyuk scrolled down Hyunwoo’s social media, wanting to know anything outside his college life, only to find out that Hyunwoo’s preference was actually open to any genders and sexualities, which encouraged Minhyuk to fall deeper for him (Minhyuk would never fall for a straight gay; been there, done that, and it hurt him a lot, so knowing Hyunwoo’s preference was very important).

There was time when Minhyuk followed Hyunwoo secretly to the library, only to find out what the older guy used to read—it would always be philosophy books, of course, which were too confusing to an art student like Minhyuk.

There was time when Minhyuk offered to wait for Hoseok until his swimming practice was over, so that he could see Hyunwoo with his damp hair after swimming (it was the hardest thing to do because Hyunwoo in only a swimming trunk was too hot, let alone his exposed body and, oh, the glistening tan skin—boner was Minhyuk’s sole enemy during this time).

Actually, there were so many little things that Hyunwoo did, which simply melted Minhyuk’s heart. From helping an old lady with her bunch of grocery bags until picking up a stray kitten—Minhyuk was surprised that he could really meet someone like that in real life, not only in those sappy comic books.

That was why in one Wednesday evening Minhyuk decided to give a small ‘present’ to Hyunwoo for managing to brighten his days.

He decided to give him one drawing every Friday morning because he knew Hyunwoo had a morning class every Friday, which brought him an advantage, since it meant he could sneak in before anyone and put the drawing on Hyunwoo’s desk—after a couple surveys, he found out that Hyunwoo always sat at the same desk, another advantage for Minhyuk.

That was why every Friday morning Hyunwoo would find a drawing of a sunflower, sometimes it had been colored and sometimes it was left black and white. The angles were always different for every drawing, but it was always the same flower.

That was why this Friday morning Minhyuk sneaked into Hyunwoo’s class again; he tried not to make any sounds, even though he knew that there would be no one coming this early.

As he reached Hyunwoo’s desk, he pulled the drawing out of his sketchbook that he brought on his backpack carefully and put it on the desk, smiling in satisfied as he finally did another good job today.

However, he had never expected that his job wasn’t done that good today.

“You came again,” The voice usually made Minhyuk felt warmer, but today was different, “Lee Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk started feeling like his legs were turning into jelly. He didn’t anticipate this kind of situation—obviously, he didn’t have plan B. It had been nearly two months and everything ran smoothly; Hyunwoo didn’t even seem suspicious of him nor curious of who the one putting the drawing on his desk was— _which is suspicious, you stupid Lee Minhyuk! He must be curious, thus he made a plan to find out about the drawings!_

Absentmindedly hitting his own head, Minhyuk cursed himself in a low mutter.

“So it’s really you who put this on my desk,” Hyunwoo’s voice was calm, as though what Minhyuk did wasn’t a big matter—maybe it wasn’t _that_ big matter, yet it still embarrassed Minhyuk to the core of his soul. “A sunflower drawing every Friday—it’s really sweet of you.”

Minhyuk couldn’t even raise his head when Hyunwoo stood by his side, hand reaching for the new drawing that had just been put. His cheeks were burning and, goddamn it, Hyunwoo’s body fragrant was strongly attacking his nostril that it drove him crazy.

“I—” After a few seconds, Minhyuk finally spoke, “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“Well, you never freaked me out,” Hyunwoo sat on the desk, eyes still on the drawing. “I was just curious; why did you do it?”

How could Minhyuk explain it to Hyunwoo? He couldn’t just casually tell the older that he liked him, it wouldn’t be a good step; they weren’t even that close for Minhyuk to confess right away—god, they only had a small conversation when Minhyuk picked Hoseok up from the swimming club once or twice, and that was all!

Hyunwoo waited, stare piercing into Minhyuk’s soul.

Minhyuk gulped, wanting to disappear from in front of Hyunwoo forever.

“Don’t those sunflower drawings mean anything?” Hyunwoo started again when Minhyuk didn’t give him a proper answer.

“W-Well—” Minhyuk’s head ducked deeper as his cheeks got a shade redder, “if you know the meaning of sunflowers, then you should know the meaning of all of this.”

Without waiting for Hyunwoo’s response, Minhyuk dashed out of the room.

 

+

 

Hyunwoo didn’t know that Minhyuk was a fast runner. He didn’t even have a chance to open his mouth, and the beautiful blond had dashed out of the classroom. Hyunwoo needed a second or two to digest what had happened before forcing his legs to follow Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo had never expected that the art student’s reaction would be like that. Minhyuk seemed extra nervous and embarrassed, and his face was so red that Hyunwoo, secretly, found it cute.

To be honest, Hyunwoo had found Minhyuk adorable since the beginning. Minhyuk might not know about it, but Hyunwoo kept asking about the blond to Hoseok, the one and only trustable source—even though sometimes Hyunwoo felt like Hoseok exaggerated a few things, only to _spice_ it up. Overall, however, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but think that Minhyuk was this little fluff ball of sunshine, a complete opposite with him, yet still adorable, like, _very_ adorable.

It was maybe a month after their first meeting when Hyunwoo started seeing Minhyuk everywhere, although he pretended not to see the latter. He saw Minhyuk in the canteen, the library, sometimes in the swimming pool, after the practice was over—the younger said that he was waiting for Hoseok to come home with him, which sometimes made Hyunwoo a little bit jealous.

And, after that, he started receiving the drawings. Every Friday morning a drawing of a beautiful sunflower would lie on his desk, and when he asked his classmates, their answers were the same: they didn’t know who drew that, neither did they know who put that on his desk.

A week, two weeks, three weeks had passed and new drawings were still there, lying peacefully on his desk every Friday morning. Hyunwoo would lie if he said he wasn’t curious of the sender of those beautiful sunflower drawings, so he made a plan. Right after a month since the drawings appeared, he decided to come to college as early as possible, hide, and then find out who the one giving him the drawing was.

It was kind of surprising him when a familiar blonde male appeared and quietly put the drawing on his desk.

It was Lee Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo remembered that he smiled a lot that day, knowing that there was a possibility that Minhyuk liked him, too. It was so obvious, wasn’t it? Minhyuk wouldn’t draw it for him and deliver it himself—even though he did it secretly—if he didn’t have any feelings for him. Moreover, they were all sunflowers; he had checked out what sunflowers meant, and it meant adoration, dedicated love. What else it would mean if not Minhyuk liked him, maybe as much as he adored the blond?

Well, that was what Hyunwoo thought, but he still didn’t want to jump into random conclusions. Thus, he decided to wait for Minhyuk to do something else rather than giving him the drawings, but it appeared to be Minhyuk still hadn’t made a move.

Thus, Hyunwoo realized that he was the one who needed to do something to prove himself that he was right.

“Lee Minhyuk!” Hyunwoo fastened his speed when Minhyuk was about to exit the building; he reached for the backpack that Minhyuk carried, pulling it to the point Minhyuk almost fell down on his butt, if only Hyunwoo didn’t quickly hold his thin body. “Why were you running away?”

Minhyuk’s face was red, even redder than ever. He pulled his body away from Hyunwoo, ready to run away once again, but Hyunwoo was faster; the taller of the two grabbed his wrist before Minhyuk could go anywhere.

“I-I told you, if you know the meaning of sunflowers—”

“I know it! I know what sunflowers mean,” Hyunwoo cut the younger before he could even finish his sentence, earning a cute, shocked expression from the latter. “I know what sunflowers mean, but I want to hear it from you, so I can make sure that I’m not one-sided.”

Minhyuk looked up at Hyunwoo’s face; his face clearly said that he couldn’t believe what he just heard. “W-What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Hyunwoo took a breath slowly before exhaling it in a soft manner, “from what I know, sunflowers mean adoration, dedicated love. Now, I wanted to know, do sunflowers mean the same for you? Because if yes,” He could see how Minhyuk’s eyes rounded as the blond waited in anticipation, which was too cute to the point he wanted to hug that lean body forever, “that means my feelings aren’t one-sided.”

Minhyuk didn’t answer his question. Instead, a pair of thin arms suddenly wrapped around his neck as Minhyuk pulled him into a warm hug.

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Does this mean I’m right?”

The hug went tighter.

Hyunwoo smiled.

He didn’t need an answer anymore.


End file.
